1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical circuit boards or cards and more particularly to circuit card ejectors including devices used to apply a mechanical advantage to engage or disengage a circuit card assembly with a mated motherboard or matrix board.
2. Background of the Invention
Surface mount technology modules typically use two circuit card assemblies attached to opposite sides of an insulated metal core. The assemblies have a high component density which requires many electrical interconnects from one card to the other. These interconnects include a module connector which mates the bottom of the module with an associated motherboard, and a top test/crossover connector which makes test points and crossovers accessible at the top of the module.
A problem arises in that the top test/crossover connector is limited in size due to the presence of conventional circuit card ejectors connected to the top of each module. The ejectors require a substantial amount of space for storage at the top of the module. As a result, the amount of space used to store the ejectors depletes the amount of space needed to provide an adequate number of test points and crossovers.
The foregoing illustration limitations known to exist in present devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.